Why Am I Not Surprised?
by WiseGirl747
Summary: Gabriella and her brother have been neighbors with the Pevensie's forever. When Gabriella catches up with the group after LWW and is sucked into Narnia, will she finally be happy and belong?  Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first FanFiction for CoN, but like my 5****th**** otherwise. I hope you guys enjoy this, I made it when I was really bored. Please remember to review at the end of the chapter. My story is set after the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and before/during Prince Caspian. **

**I wanted to thank my friend Iman for providing me with a long list of possible names for my story…sorry I didn't use you personal favourite…your own. :P**

**Disclaimer: If my name was C.S. Lewis, then sure, no problem, but that's not my name, so I don't own CoN…yet! **

Gabriella's Pov

Gabriella had been sitting on the bench in the shared garden between her house and the Pevensie's. She had been so caught up in the book she was reading, that she didn't notice that giant shadows, started creeping over her. Her thoughts were caught up in the future tales written by various authors about England. She used to be a childhood friend of the Pevensie's, a they had been next door neighbors for practically their whole lives.

The five children spent most of their time together, but then recently, Mrs. Pevensie had decided that it was to dangerous for her children to stay in Finchley, so she had sent them off to the country side. It had been a whole year since Gabriella had seen any of her friends. Her mother had refused to send her away, like Mrs. Pevensie had her children. She had already lost her husband in the war, and her elder son was somewhere fighting, and her twin brother Michael had been sent away with the Pevensie's. So Gabriella had stayed home, to take care of her mother, and resume her duties for her, as she was in no shape to do it herself.

"GABRIELLA!" Her mother's shrill scream brought her out of her deep thoughts and dreams of better days with her friends. Gabriella knew that tone…it meant immediate danger. Looking up, she noticed dozens of aircrafts fly overhead. Picking up her belongings, she ran towards the bomb shelter that their family shared with their neighbors.

Mrs. Pevensie was running towards the shelter, clutching blankets and packets of food, which Gabriella knew she had kept packed for and occasion like this. Gabriella reached the shelter before her and ushered her mother in and slipped in herself after Mrs. Pevensie had gotten in safely, closing and locking the heavy wood door behind her, remembering when it was Peter who used to be the one doing all these things instead of her just a year ago.

The sound of a bomb falling scared her mother who grabbed Mrs. Pevensie's arm in fear, who stroked her hand and murmured soothing words to her. The next bomb sounded so close to their hideout that Gabriella pulled her legs up to her face and wrapped her arms around them, waiting for the impact…but it much stronger than she had expected. The ground shook violently around them and bits of Earth fell out of the roof of their shelter.

Her mother let out a whimper as the sounds grew louder and their little shelter shook harder…but slowly and eventually they grew softer and quieter, until the three could no longer hear or feel any of the bombings.

Hesitantly, Gabriella unlocked the door to the shelter and stuck her head out, taking in her surroundings. Her house as well as the Pevensie's had been smashed to pieces, and those remains were on fire. Coming out, her mother took one look at what used to be her house, and fell to her knees, crying. Gabriella quickly ran to her mother and put her arm around her, tears falling down her face as well.

In the meantime, Mrs. Pevensie had been watching Gabriella closely. She seemed to have taken the responsibilities of an adult, much beyond her age. Her long black hair was straight with slight curls at the ends and it reached her waist. She had a tall, slender figure, and a beautiful face, complete with a spray of golden freckles and big, beautiful turquoise eyes. She was just a few months younger than her son Peter, who would now be eighteen. And yet she had wisdom and experiences beyond her age, one could see it in her eyes.

It had been unfair to keep her here, while she herself had sent all her children far away from all this violence. Once again, Mrs. Pevensie found herself dreaming about her children. She hadn't seen them in a year or so, and she missed them all so much. Lucy would now be twelve, Edmund fifteen, Susan sixteen and Peter eighteen. She had to get Gabriella out of here before any thing else could happen…

…..

"What? Mother? You're sending me away?" Gabriella's shrill voice was heard across the whole garden, now full of ruins.

"I'm sending you to the country. You need to get away from all this danger. It was wrong of me to keep you here, this war has no place for children. I will be staying with Mrs. Pevensie, in her sister's house and you will be heading to a school in the country…St. Finbars. We'll drop you at the train station on our way tomorrow morning" Her mothers calm, soothing voiced echoed with sadness, but stayed firm as well. "The train will leave for your school at 11:00 sharp."

Sighing in defeat, Gabriella just walked to remains that used to be her house and started scrounging for any remains that could still be used…this was going to be a long night.

…

Sitting in the car, Gabriella was feeling increasingly uncomfortable in her new uniform, getting closer and closer to the train station. She would be saying goodbye to her mother for who-knows-how-long, and maybe forever. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel. Happy, she managed to leave the battle ground, and would meet people her own age. Sad, she was leaving her mother here.

As the car reached the station, Gabriella grabbed her small trunk, she hadn't been able to find many things, and even though Mrs. Pevensie had given her some of Susan's things, it wasn't much. Said person, gave her a kiss on her forehead, then Gabriella turned to her mother, feeling tearful. She gave her mother a hard hug, and received a kiss on her cheek.

Smiling, even though she felt like crying inside, she took her trunk and walked towards the railway station, shivering slightly as she passed the statue of a lion standing beside the entrance, as its eyes seemed to follow her.

As she got inside the station, she was caught in a huge crowd, circling a group of boys fighting, and the blond one looked strangely familiar, when she heard a familiar voice shout "Peter!"…

…

**Sorry to leave you with a sort of cliffie, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, soo please review. I hope you enjoyed it and click that review button ;)**

_**WiseGirl747**_


	2. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
